


Focus

by Rocky_T



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: A brief J/C vignette, set very early in the journey.





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in August 2005.

The door to his cabin opens and the Captain slips in hurriedly, her face flushed. 

"You're late," Chakotay says, taking another sip of Denebian ale. "Alpha shift ended forty minutes ago."

"Something came up in Engineering," she says apologetically. "It took longer than I thought--I would have comm'd you otherwise."

"Personnel problem?" He observes her carefully over the rim of his glass.

"No, no," she quickly assures him. "It's the secondary plasma relays--ever since that last Kazon attack, the energy mass conversion ratio has been--"

He cuts off the technical explanation with an impatient gesture. "So Torres is working out as Chief Engineer?"

"Yes." She gives him a tentative smile. "That was a good idea of yours."

"Only kind I have." He puts the glass down and stands up. He hears her sharp intake of breath as he approaches, but she doesn't resist as he removes her hair pins and runs his hands through the newly freed auburn waves. She is compliant, almost unnaturally still as he caresses her face and throat, squeezes her breast through the heavy material of her uniform. Her eyes are closed as he brings his lips to hers.

"Dinner can wait," he says abruptly. "Let's go to bed."  
***

Janeway retrieves her jacket from the floor, careful not to disturb the man slumbering in the bed behind her. She attempts to twist her hair into some semblance of its former bun, school her features back into a neutral expression. There. No one will suspect a thing.

As she is about to leave, she glances back involuntarily. Chakotay is still deeply asleep, one arm flung possessively over the space she recently occupied. Her lips tighten, and then she takes a deep breath, forces herself to relax. She has made a number of compromises with her Starfleet principles since arriving in the Delta Quadrant, compromises she would have thought impossible only a few short weeks ago. But necessity has its own rules, and she has vowed to not look back, but continue on the path she has chosen--or rather, has been chosen for her. She will stay focused on what is truly important--and necessary for survival.

For now, the alliance with the Maquis on board _Voyager_ remains intact, and that's all that matters.


End file.
